Szkoła z internatem/Ach, wspomnienia...
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Jest to odcinek zakańczający serię Szkoła z internatem. Opis Uczniowie powoli pakują swoje rzeczy, by po prawie dziesięciu miesiącach ciężkiej pracy nareszcie rozpocząć wakacje. Bohaterowie postanawiają powspominać różne przygody. Tymczasem Moranica przypomina sobie, jak poznała Zoltana. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Davenport; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Stephanie Winner; *Summer Outside; *Claire Curvehead; *Zack Davenport; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Jeremiasz Johnson Scenariusz (Apartament Davenportów. Zoltan śpi) Głos Moranici: WSTAWAJ!!! (Zoltan otwiera oczy i dostrzega stojącą nad nim Moranicę, która trzyma czekoladowy tort, na którym palą się dwie świeczki) Moranica: Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dwudnicy naszego małżeństwa! Zoltan: O, składasz mi życzenia. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Moranica: Nie, no co ty? Sobie składałam. Obudziłam cię, bo chciałam, żebyś to zobaczył. Zoltan: Aha... To ja wracam do snu. (Zoltan kładzie głowę na poduszkę. Moranica odkłada tort na stolik, po czym tyłkiem rzuca się na plecy męża) Zoltan: Aaałć! Oszalałaś?! Moranica: Ach... pomyśleć, że tyle już jesteśmy razem. Niby tyle jesteśmy ze sobą, a ja czuję się, jakbyśmy jeszcze przedwczoraj stali pod ołtarzem. Zoltan: Bo to było przedwczoraj! Możesz ze mnie zejść? Moranica: Nie. Wygodny jesteś... Zoltan: A ty nie... Moranica: Aż nabrałam ochoty na wspominki. Zoltan: Ja za to nabrałem ochoty na samobójstwo. Moranica: Meh... nie można z tobą normalnie pogadać! Idę kroić tort. (Moranica wstaje, po czym bierze tort) Zoltan: Ukroisz mi kawałek? Moranica: Nie. Tort, tak samo jak życzenia, są tylko dla mnie. (Moranica wychodzi z tortem) Zoltan: To ja już chyba wolę być mężem Brendy, która chciała mnie zabić... (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Ach, wspomnienia... Właśnie, jak pewnie już wiecie, kolejny sezon będzie pisany prozą. A to oznacza, że nie będzie w nim miejsca na narratora. Więc już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Tak, NIGDY. Z tego miejsca chciałbym wam podziękować za owocną współpracę. Nawet nie wiecie, ile dla mnie zrobiliście w życiu. Za każdym razem, gdy kończyła się czołówka, a ja wam mogłem podać tytuł odcinka, na mojej twarzy pojawiał się szeroki uśmiech. A wy, dzięki mnie, gdybyście zapomnieli nazwy aktualnie czytanego epizodu, zawsze go sobie przypominaliście po przeczytaniu czołówki (choć i tak pewnie większość was ją pomijała). Czasem miałem również wypowiedzi w środku odcinka. Rozmawiałem nawet z bohaterami odcinka. I to głównie na nich zwracaliście uwagę - na ich rozbudowane wątki, wypowiedzi... Często pomijaliście przy tym mnie, narratora, który też odgrywał ważną rolę w odcinkach. I pomimo tego, moją pracę będę wspominał z tęsknotą. Chyba już nigdy nie znajdę fanowskiej serii, w której odcinkach będę mógł podawać nazwy jej odcinków. Dlatego dziękuję wam za te wszystkie wspólne odcinki, do których mogłem was wprowadzać. Dziękuję wam za wszystko! Do widzenia! (Narrator wycałowuje was. Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Ooooch, to było przepiękne pożegnanie od narratora! Ferb: Tak... (Fineasz i Ferb pakują swoje rzeczy do walizek. Szafy stoją puste. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Izabela) Izabela: Hej. Jak idzie pakowanie? Ferb: Hej. Fineasz: Hej. Już kończymy. Izabela: Mnie idzie marnie. Za bardzo polubiłam tę szkołę i jakoś nie chce mi się jej opuszczać. Ferb: Znam to uczucie... ale pocieszam się myślą, że po wakacjach tu wrócimy! Izabela: Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że będzie nam smutno z powodu wakacji. Pamiętam, jak chodziliśmy do Dan School... co rok w ostatni dzień wybiegaliśmy z taką radością, że policja blokowała najbliższe ulice, by nas nikt nie potrącił. (Do pokoju wchodzi Baljeet oraz Buford) Buford: Jak pakowanie? Fineasz: W porządku. Kończymy. A tam? Baljeet: Przed chwilą siłowałem się z zapięciem walizki. Natomiast Buford nie miał nic do spakowania. Izabela: Jak to nic? Buford: Jedna koszulka, para spodni, para majtek i skarpetek mi wystarczyła na dziesięć miesięcy. Izabela: Fuuuj! (Do pokoju wchodzi Stephanie) Stephanie: Co tam? Fineasz: Dobrze. Jak pakowanie? Stephanie: Ja się nie pakuję. Ferb: Dlaczego? Stephanie: Nie pamiętacie? Pracuję tu przecież jako kucharka w stołówce szkolnej. Fineasz: Ale skoro jesteś kucharką SZKOLNĄ, to komu będziesz gotować w wakacje? Stephanie: A... no faktycznie. To ja przyjdę potem. (Stephanie wychodzi z pokoju. Wychodząc, zderza się łokciami z Summer) Stephanie: Uważaj, jak chodzisz, kujonko! Summer: Hejka... (Summer podchodzi do Baljeet'a, przytulając się do niego) Summer: Co u was? Izabela: Wszystko dobrze. (Do pokoju wchodzi Claire) Claire: Cześć. (Claire podchodzi do Ferba, całując go w policzek) Claire: Jak wam idzie pakowanie? Fineasz: Właśnie kończymy. (Do pokoju wchodzi Zack) Zack: Siema! (Do pokoju wchodzą Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz) Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz: Cześć. Fineasz: Nie za dużo was tutaj? Claire: Ja uważam, że nas za mało. Zawsze mogę zaprosić mamę. Fineasz: Eeee... nie, nie trzeba. Izabela: Pamiętacie, jak dołączyliśmy do tej szkoły? Fineasz: Niestety tak. Izabela: Dlaczego "niestety"? Aaach... no tak... przepraszam, kochanie. Fineasz: Nic się nie stało. Niemile wspominam to, że wy wszyscy się dostaliście, a mnie Fretka pomagała. Fretka: Tak. Też to niemile wspominam... pamiętam nawet, że załatwiliśmy sobie olbrzymią księgę, w której wypisane były wszystkie możliwe talenty. I ostatecznie, zamiast do klasy inżynierskiej jak twój brat, przyjęli cię do klasy matematycznej. Buford: Tak sobie właśnie skojarzyłem... czy imię Zoltan, G-Tech, problem Fineasza z dostaniem się do szkoły i klasa matematyczna nie kojarzą wam się z pewnym serialem Disney'a? Jeremiasz: Mnie się kojarzy nazwisko Davenport z jakimś innym serialem. Ferb: Ale wiecie... przybycie do tej szkoły możemy zawdzięczać tamtej nauczycielce... (Scena z odcinka Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 1. W klasie, Fineasz bawi się telefonem, nagle nauczyciel mu go zabiera) Fineasz: Ale pani nie może! Nauczycielka: Właśnie, że mogę. Wszystko mogę! Rodzice odbiorą G-Phone 6 na wywiadówce. Chociaż... G-Phone 6... to najnowszy telefon z G-Techu. Fineaszu Flynn, kup sobie nowy telefon, zabieram go na zawsze! Fineasz: Ale... (Nagle słychać duży hałas, a za oknem widać helikopter z napisaną literą "G". Z niego wyskakują agenci, którzy zakuwają nauczycielkę w kajdanki, a potem z samolotu wychodzi mężczyzna) Fineasz: Zoltan Davenport!? W naszej szkole? (Do klasy wchodzi dyrektorka) Dyr. Moranica: Wy, co tu się dzieje? Nie widziałam tylu ludzi w jednym pomieszczeniu, odkąd musieli wyganiać ćmy z mojego domu! Zoltan: Ta kobieta (wskazuje na nauczycielkę) ukradła uczniowi najnowszy model G-Phone'a. Fineasz: Skąd pan to wie? Zoltan: G-Phone 6 przy dotyku analizuje DNA, a gdy ktoś inny będzie go używał dowiadujemy się o tym. Fineasz: Super! Zoltan: A teraz proszę aresztować tę kobietę za próbę kradzieży najnowszego modelu G-Phone'a. (Zoltan rozgląda się) Zoltan: Ojeju, jaka ta szkoła paskudna... Przydałaby wam się zmiana. Zorganizuję dzisiaj castingi do mojej szkoły w Miami! A castingi jutro! To ja w tym czasie przelecę się do Miami. (Wsiada do helikoptera i odlatuje, a dzieci rozmawiają) Fineasz: To świetnie, wydostaniemy się z tej rudery. (Koniec sceny) Izabela: Nie chciałabym tam wracać. Fineasz: Nom. Nawet Moranica chciała nas z powrotem zaciągnąć do swojej szkoły... Ferb: Oj, niemile to wspominam. Całe szczęście, że wygraliśmy tę rozprawę sądową. Fineasz: Heh, aż mi się przypomniało, jak Moranica wjechała w G-Tech. Stefa: A bo to raz? Raz nawet buldożerem wjechała. Fineasz: Nie... mam na myśli inną sytuację... (Scena z odcinka Nowa szkoła z internatem Część 2. W windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Ej, fajnie, że będziemy mieszkali w szkole z internatem. Nie trzeba będzie nas wozić do szkoły, pokazywać rodzicom ocen. Na dodatek fajnie, że nie ma tu tej dyrki Uglyfoot. (Nagle przez ścianę wjeżdża zepsute auto, a ze środka wychyla się Moranica) Dyr. Moranica: Wywalić to auto na złom! Fineasz: Co? To nie jest złomowisko. Dyr. Moranica: Co, to gdzie ja jestem? Fineasz: W G-Techu. Jak można pomylić złomowisko z firmą produkującą gadżety najnowszej technologii? Dyr. Moranica: E, nieważne. (Odjeżdża robiąc kolejną dziurę w ścianie. Koniec sceny. Tymczasem w apartamencie. Zoltan siedzi przy stoliku w piżamie w pandy i pije kawę. Nagle z łazienki wychodzi Moranica z mokrymi włosami. Ma na sobie tylko ręcznik) Zoltan: Nie myślałaś nad przejściem na islam? Moranica: Na islam? A to dlaczego? Zoltan: Musiałabyś chodzić w hidżabie i wtedy mógłbym oglądać... mniej ciebie. Moranica: Albo mógłbyś oglądać więcej mnie... (Moranica przymierza się do zdjęcia ręcznika) Zoltan: Nie! Nie chcę... nie mam ochoty. Moranica: Niech ci będzie. (Moranica siada przy stoliku) Moranica: Ojeju, to już dwa dni, a ja już pobrałam z twojego konta 10 miliardów. Zoltan: Co?! Moranica: Nic, nic. Mówię, że to już dwa dni naszego małżeństwa i aż chce się wspominać, jak się poznaliśmy. Zoltan: Mnie nie. Moranica: Siedź na miejscu. Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Dlaczego ja się wtedy w tobie nie zakochałam? Zoltan: Bo cię wtedy nie uświadomiłem jaki jestem bogaty. Zrobiłem to kilka miesięcy potem. (Scena z odcinka Pierwsza randka. Zoltan i uczniowie stają przed ulicą. Po drugiej stronie znajduje się zarośnięta szkoła znana z poprzedniej serii) Zoltan: To tu? Nie mam zamiaru tutaj siedzieć... Fretka: Innego wyjścia nie mamy. Zoltan: W takim razie chodźmy... (Zoltan i uczniowie idą w stronę szkoły. Po przejściu przez ulicę Zoltan potyka się o nitkę i upada na ziemię) Zoltan: PADNIJCIE!!! (Uczniowie kładą się na ziemię, nad nimi przelatują setki strzałek) Zoltan: Ja tutaj nie mam zamiaru... (Wszyscy zauważają w oknach szkoły uczniów przebranych za Indian z kuszami w rękach skierowanych w ich stronę) Zoltan: Co to jest?! (Z dachu szkoły zeskakuje Moranica ubrana jak Tarzan. Podbiega na rękach i nogach do Zoltana i obwąchuje go) Zoltan: O nie, idziemy gdzie indziej! (Moranica wstaje na nogi) Moranica: Nigdzie nie pójdziecie! Wkroczyliście na mój teren! Izabela: Też się cieszymy, że panią widzimy. Fineasz: Pani teren? Moranica: Obsikałam każde drzewo w pobliżu. Baljeet: Fuuuj! Fineasz: To pani jest Tarzanem czy psem? Moranica: I tym i tym. Czyli moją teściową. Zoltan: Niech pani ją ode mnie pozdrowi. Na nas już pora. Moranica: Nie tak prędko. Musicie ponieść konsekwencje wkroczenia na mój teren. Piniądze albo śmierć! Fretka: Piniądze? Niepotrzebne pani. Rok temu powiedziała pani, że ma pani 14 miliardów dolarów! Moranica: Przepiłam wszystko. Fretka: W rok?! Moranica: Tak. Ale przez to, że ten skurczybyk zabrał mi najzdolniejszych uczniów, nie mam skąd brać piniędzy! Fretka: Ale pani okrada banki! Moranica: Tak, ale moją twarz zna teraz policja w każdym kraju. Wolę nie ryzykować. Nieważne, dawać piniądze póki wam życie miłe! Zoltan: Dobra, dobra. Przyszliśmy tutaj przenocować. Podobno ma pani jakąś kopalnię z łóżkami. Moranica: No sory bardzo, tam śpią teraz moje krokodylki! Ferb: Ma pani osiemset krokodyli? Moranica: Muszą gdzieś spać, nie? (Zoltan wyciąga portfel) Zoltan: Dwa miliardy pani wystarczą? Moranica: Zakochałam się... Zoltan: Eeeee... (Moranica wyrywa Zoltanowi portfel z ręki) Moranica: Dla takiego pięknego chłopa na pewno bym dała za darmo. Zoltan: To po co mi pani portfel zabrała?! Moranica: A, to tak o. Już lecę przepędzić krokodylki! (Szczęśliwa Moranica wbiega do szkoły. Koniec sceny) Zoltan: Ale tak czy siak widzieliśmy się wcześniej. Raz jak na kilka dni zabrałaś moich uczniów do Danvile, raz jak ja zabrałem twoich do Miami, a raz jak ja byłem twoim uczniem... Moranica: Byłeś moim uczniem? Zoltan: No tak. Nie pamiętasz wycieczki do Nowego Yorku? Próbowałem wtedy poderwać taką jedną i... Moranica: Chciałeś kogoś poderwać?! I nie byłam to JA?! Zoltan: Jak byłem uczniem, to hejtowałaś mnie co każde słowo... (Scena z odcinka NYO. W ścianie jest wielka dziura, a na środku korytarza stoi bronkobus. Przy kierownicy siedzi Moranica) Moranica: No dobra, jedziemy! Linda (siedząca gdzieś w środku bronkobusa, wstaje z siedzenia i krzyczy): Ale jeszcze nie wszyscy wsiedli! Jeszcze ten Zoltan! Moranica: A co mnie obchodzi jakiś głupi kujon?! (Drzwi bronkobusa powoli zamykają się, jednak w ostatniej chwili przez środkowe wejście wskakuje Zoltan. Chłopak przewraca się na schodach) Zoltan: Ała, moja dłoń... (Zoltan powoli wstaje) Moranica: Ruszamy! (Bronkobus gwałtownie rusza, a Zoltan uderza ciałem w drzwi do toalety i przewraca się. Bronkobus przejeżdża, robiąc drugą dziurę w ścianie. Lindsay wstaje i pomaga Zoltanowi wstać) Lindsay: Nic ci nie jest? Zoltan: Na szczęście nie, ale strasznie mnie boli dłoń. (Lindsay zaprowadza Zoltana do dwóch wolnych siedzeń za nią i Lindą) Zoltan: Dzięki. (Lindsay siada z Lindą, a Zoltan wyciąga ze swojego plecaka urządzenie przypominające tablet oraz podstawkę. Kładzie te rzeczy na siedzeniu obok i uruchamia tablet. Na ekranie wyskakuje komputerowy Teddy) Teddy: O, pan ofermiasty. Zoltan: Teddy! Teddy: Znaczy się... przepraszam, tatusiu. Co chciałeś? Zoltan: Żebyś mi pomógł. Teddy: W czym znowu? Zoltan: Przed nami siedzi taka ładna dziewczyna. Pomóż mi znaleźć jakiś fajny tekst na podryw. Teddy: Czekaj, przejrzę Internet... O, mam! Bardzo proste. Powiedz jej, że ma coś bardzo ładnego. Na przykład oczy. Zoltan: Okej, łapię. (Zoltan wstaje i łapie się siedzeń Lindy i Lindsay) Zoltan: Hej, Lindsay. Lindsay (odwraca się): Cześć, Zoltan. Jak twoja dłoń? Zoltan: Dobrze. Słuchaj, chciałem ci coś powiedzieć. Lindsay: Tak? Zoltan: Masz bardzo ładną... Zoltan (w myślach): A może twarz? Nieee... to trochę bez sensu. Już wiem! Zoltan: Masz bardzo ładną siostrę! Linda: Och, dzięki. (Zoltan strzela facepalm'a, a po chwili siada na miejscu) Teddy: Haha! Już prędzej ja poderwę jakąś kocicę! Właśnie, zaprogramuj mi jakąś ładną dziewczynę. (Koniec sceny) Moranica: Może lepiej przypomnijmy sobie, jak to z nami było, gdy już się w tobie zakochałam.... (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: A pamiętacie jeszcze windopokoje? Izabela: Może inaczej: pamiętacie jeszcze stary G-Tech? Ferb: Tak... chyba był lepszy od tego aktualnego. Windopokoje, Miami... brakuje mi tych dwóch rzeczy w tej szkole. Claire: Tutaj za to jest waza, którą ktoś tłucze w każdym odcinku. A właśnie! (Claire wychodzi, po czym wraca z wazą i rzuca nią o podłogę, rozbijając ją) Izabela: Nom, rozbijanie wazy było fajne... (Scena z odcinka Przerażająca Avery: Miłosny trójkąt. Zoltan podchodzi do tajemniczego obiektu zakrytego prześcieradłem. Podnosi je, a pod nim stoi chłopak o czarnych krótko strzyżonych włosach ubrany w czerwoną koszulkę i niebieski jeansy, ma również brązowe buty) Fineasz: Kto to jest? Zoltan: To jest Teddy w ludzkiej formie! Fineasz: CO?! (Wszyscy uczniowie stają się przerażeni. Fineasz bierze wazę ze stołu i rozbija ją o twarz Teddy'ego) Zoltan: Teddy to robot. Nie czuje bólu. Ale ma uczucia. (Koniec sceny. Scena z odcinka Nieproszeni goście) Zoltan: W szkole zawsze musiałem robić za całą klasę. Pisanie dwudziestu sześciu wypracowań na ten sam temat, każde inne, jest bardzo wykańczającym zajęciem. Buford: Miałby pan z Baljeet'em tematy do rozmowy na długie godziny. No ale skoro go nie ma, to zgłoszę nieprzygotowanie. (Buford wyrzuca książkę, którą uderza w wazę. Przedmiot spada na podłogę i rozbija się) Zoltan: BUFORD!!! Buford: No co? (Koniec sceny. Scena z odcinka Podwójne szaleństwo) Zoltan: Uwaga, uczniowie! Wynalazłem kolejną maszynę. Tym razem, to, co trzymam, służy do duplikowania postrzelonych rzeczy. (Zoltan strzela w wazę. Na krawędzi stołu pojawia się druga. Przedmiot przewraca się i rozbija) Zoltan: Maszyna nazywa się G-Plikator. Fineasz: Czy wszystko w tej szkole musi zaczynać się od "G"?! Zoltan: Tak. Baljeet: A dałoby się tym urządzeniem pomnożyć inteligencję Buforda? Zoltan: Nie, bo 2 razy 0 to 0. (Koniec sceny. Scena z odcinka Pragnienie pełnoletności) Moranica 1: Dobrze, że mnie uwolniłaś... Słuchaj, nie mówmy Zoltanowi, że jesteśmy dwie. Moranica 2: K. Za chwilę lecę z Claire do Niemiec. Moranica 1: Na cholerę?! Moranica 2: Słuchaj, nie uwierzysz! Ona jest homo! (Moranica 1 bierze wazę ze stolika i rzuca nią w podłogę. Waza rozbija się) Moranica 1: Żartujesz! Moranica 2: Nie... (Koniec sceny) Fretka: Dużo tego było. (Tymczasem w apartamencie) Moranica: A pamiętasz nasze zaręczyny? Zoltan: Które? (Scena z odcinka Zamieszkajmy pod niemieckim zamkiem. W studiu telewizyjnym. Zoltan przepycha się przez ochroniarzy i wchodzi na scenę. Moranica 2 gada tam z jakimś mężczyzną) Moranica 2: Zoltuś? Och, dobrze, że jesteś. (Moranica 2 podchodzi do Zoltana) Zoltan: Słuchaj, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Moranica 2: Ale najpierw ja. (Moranica 2 klęka i wyciąga z kieszeni pudełko. Otwiera je, a tam jest pierścionek) Moranica 2 (szeptem): Wraz z moim klonem to uknułyśmy. Nie zapominaj, że jesteś na wizji i jeśli mnie rzucisz przed oczami milionów ludzi, stracisz swoją sławę. Więc musisz teraz się zgodzić. (W G-Tech'u. Stefa i Jeremiasz oglądają telewizję) Jeremiasz: O cholera... Stefa: Trzeba mu pomóc! DAWAJ SIEKIERĘ! Jeremiasz: Chcesz zabić Moranicę?! Stefa: Co?! Nie! Dawaj siekierę, szybko, mam lepszy plan! (Koniec sceny. Scena z odcinka Magiczna noc Część 2) Moranica (spogląda w oczy Zoltana): Wiesz, Zoltuś, pierwszy raz, jak cię zobaczyłam, wyczułam w tobie wroga. Dopiero potem, gdy zrozumiałam, ile masz pieniędzy, wiedziałam, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Kocham cię, Zoltuś. Zoltan: Na szczęście nie jestem na tyle popaprany, by powiedzieć ci to samo. (Moranica zdejmuje z ramion ręce Zoltana. Po chwili klęka) Zoltan (łapiąc się za głowę): O nie, tylko nie to! Moranica: Zoltan, chciałabym spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia! (Moranica wyciąga zza siebie małe pudełeczko. Otwiera je, a w środku jest obrzygany pierścionek) Moranica: Czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Zoltan: Ja... (Do sali wbiega Zack) Zack: Tato, tato, tygrys! Zoltan: Ufff! Aż się cieszę, że to słyszę! (Zoltan wybiega z sali, a za nim Zack. Moranica wstaje i zamyka pudełeczko) Moranica (macha ręką): Eeee... i tak go jeszcze zmuszę do ślubu. (Koniec sceny) Moranica: Widzisz? Miałam rację... O, a pamiętasz, jak miałam tajną misję? Zoltan: Niestety... (Scena z odcinka Szkoła z internatem: Podróż w równoległym wszechświecie. Moranica siada za kierownicę. Ze wszystkich stron zaczynają przypływać motorówki) Moranica: Ku*wa. Otoczyli mnie. (Motorówki powoli zbliżają się do kobiety. Moranica zaczyna powoli kręcić motorówką. Na jednej z wrogich motorówek zauważa pana Cualquierę w kapeluszu. Mężczyzna mruga do niej jednym okiem. Wszyscy ludzie w motorówkach wyciągają pistolety i kierują ją w stronę Moranici. Jeden ze wspólników, który siedzi w najciemniejszej motorówce i nosi największy kapelusz, przemawia) Wspólnik: Ręce do góry i żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, bo zastrzelimy! (Moranica powoli unosi ręce i spogląda na pana Cualquierę. Nagle Cualquiera wydaje strzał, jednak zabija on mężczyznę po drugiej stronie kółka. Moranica, udając martwą, upada na przycisk. Motorówka zmienia się w odrzutowiec. Mężczyźni zaczynają strzelać w odrzutowiec, jednak odbija on wszystkie strzały. Moranica chwyta za kierownicę i zaczyna brodzić po wodzie, taranując wrogie motorówki. Powoli wznosi się w powietrze. W pana Cualquierę trafia zielona wiązka ściągająca, która wciąga go na pokład odrzutowca) Moranica: Musi... (Słychać pykanie) Moranica: Co jest?! O cholera, nie mamy paliwa lotniczego. Musimy do Grecji dopłynąć. (Odrzutowiec powoli zbliża się do poziomu wody. Gdy zaczyna po nim brodzić, Moranica wciska guzik. Odrzutowiec zamienia się w motorówkę. Motorówki wspólników doktora Ktokolwiek ruszają w pościg. Wspólnicy zaczynają strzelać do Moranici i pana Cualquiery) Moranica: Usiądź na miejscu i się lepiej nie ruszaj, bo się zabawimy jak nigdy. (Cualquiera nerwowo przełyka ślinę i mocno przytrzymuje się uchwytu. Moranica zaczyna płynąć slalomem. Kobieta wciska fioletowy przycisk. Woda za motorówką Moranici robi się fioletowa. Wszystkie motorówki, które w tę wodę wpłynęły, gwałtownie zatrzymują się) Pan Cualquiera: O nie, nie płyń do tych statków, błagam... Moranica: Podsunąłeś mi niezły pomysł. (Moranica płynie slalomem w stronę płynących statków pasażerskich. Pan Caulquiera zakrywa oczy. Motorówka płynie pomiędzy dwoma wielkimi statkami, które są w odległości około 50m od siebie. Moranica wciska granatowy przycisk. Z motorówki wystrzeliwują w przeciwne strony dwa urządzenia w kształcie kuli. Przylepiają się one do statków) Moranica: A teraz uważaj, bo będzie zabawa... (Motorówka Moranici zaczyna przyspieszać. Statki zaczynają z dużą prędkością płynąć w swoją stronę) Pan Cualquiera: NIE ZDĄŻYMY!!! Moranica: Spokojnie... (Statki są coraz bliżej siebie. Czubki statków prawie się ze sobą stykają. W ostatniej chwili motorówka przepływa między nimi, a wrogie pojazdy zostają zmiażdżone przez statki i wybuchają. Statki powoli zaczynają tonąć. Motorówka płynie dalej, jednak kilka motorówek dalej ich ściga. Na przodzie płynie motorówka głównego wspólnika, który jedną ręką steruje motorówkę, a drugą strzela) Moranica: Przejmuj ster! (Moranica wyjmuje pistolet spod siedzenia i staje na tyle motorówki. Pan Cualquiera przesiada się na miejsce kierowcy. Wrogie motorówki są coraz bliżej) Moranica: Wciśnij szary przycisk. (Z motorówki wystrzeliwuje szary promień. Motorówka głównego wspólnika w ostatniej chwili robi unik, a promień trafia w jedną z tylnych motorówek. Motorówka zamienia się w kamień, a po chwili tonie. Moranica strzela w jednego z kierowców motorówek. Mężczyzna ginie, a jego motorówka zatrzymuje się. Za Moranicą pozostają tylko dwie motorówki. Motorówka głównego wspólnika podpływa z boku. Mężczyzna włącza automatyczne sterowanie i wstaje, ustawiając się na tyle swojego pojazdu) Moranica: No pokaż, co umiesz! (Moranica chce kopnąć wspólnika z wyskoku, jednak mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili przykuca. Łapie kobietę za nogę i ciągnie ją. Moranica upada plecami na motorówkę. Główny wspólnik zaczyna się śmiać. Pan Cualquiera strzela w jego stronę. Trafia mężczyznę w ramię. Upada on na kierownicę swojego pojazdu. Moranica staje na tyle motorówki głównego wspólnika) Moranica: Cualquiera, dawaj pistolet! (Pan Cualquiera podrzuca Moranice pistolet. Kobieta ustawia pistolet w stronę głównego wspólnika. Pan Cualquiera wciska czerwony przycisk. Z jego motorówki wystrzeliwuje rakieta, która trafia ostatnią motorówkę płynącą za nimi) Pan Cualquiera: UWAGA!!! (Przed motorówkami jest olbrzymi statek pasażerski ustawiony prostopadle do nich. Cualquiera w ostatniej chwili wciska jeden z ponumerowanych przycisków. Jego motorówka zamienia się w łódź podwodną, która w ostatniej chwili nurkuje i płynie pod statkiem. Po kilkunastu sekundach wyłania się spod wody po drugiej stronie statku. Cualquiera wciska przycisk, a łódź podwodna zamienia się w motorówkę. Mężczyzna rozgląda się) Pan Cualquiera: Moranica?! MORANICA?! (Cualquiera nerwowo rozgląda się, jednak kobiety nigdzie nie widać. Nagle Moranica wypływa spod powierzchni wody) Moranica: Jestem! Pan Cualquiera: Ufff... myślałem, że nie żyjesz! (Moranica wdrapuje się na motorówkę) Moranica: W ostatniej chwili zeskoczyłam z motorówki i przepłynęłam pod statkiem. (Nagle z prawej strony statku wyłania się jeszcze jedna motorówka. Mężczyzna na niej oddaje strzał. Trafia pana Cualquierę) Moranica: Cholera... (Moranica strzela w stronę wroga. Mężczyzna umiera. Moranica siada obok pana Cualquiery. Podnosi jego koszulę i zauważa ogromną krwawiącą ranę na brzuchu) Moranica: O kurde... będziesz żył? Pan Cualquiera: Tak, ale... (Moranica wyrzuca pana Cualquierę do morza) Moranica: To jak będziesz żył, to se i w wodzie poradzisz. (Moranica przesiada się na miejsce kierowcy i rusza w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Koniec sceny. Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: O, o, a pamiętacie podróż w kosmos? Ferb: Tę podróż, jak zginął Hik? Fretka: I jak wszyscy byli uwięzieni w rządowym więzieniu? Izabela: I jak chciałam przyłapać Jasmine i znowu mi się nie udało? Fineasz: Okej, to nie najlepszy materiał na wspominki. Ferb: A pamiętacie, jak z Fineaszem poszliśmy po lody, a Izabela, Baljeet i Buford zaczęli rozmyślać, jak by to wyglądało, gdybyśmy nigdy się nie poznali? (Scena z odcinka Co by było gdyby...) Izabela: Ej, gdzie są Fineasz i Ferb? Długo ich nie ma. Baljeet: Może zadzwoń. Izabela: Okej. Wejdę do łazienki. (Izabela wchodzi do łazienki. Po dwóch minutach wychodzi) Izabela (wychodzi z łazienki zapłakana): Dwie kreski... Baljeet (wypluwa sok, który pił): ŻE CO!? Izabela: Dzwoniłam do Fineasza i Ferba, a Fineasz powiedział, że Ferb miał wypadek i wtedy nas rozłączyło. Teraz mam dwie kreski i nie mogę się dodzwonić... Buford: Ooo... a już mnie wystraszyłaś. Nie jestem gotowy na bycie ojcem. Baljeet: Buford, ona na poważ... Chwila, że co? Buford: Eeeem, nic, nic. Baljeet: Dooobra... to było dziwne. Ale pewnie musi być jakieś tymczasowe zakłócenie sygnału. Izabela: Ale się porządnie wystraszyłam! Wyobrażacie sobie nasze życie, gdyby Fineasz i Ferb umarli? A co gorsza, nigdy byśmy ich nie spotkali? Pamiętam, że jak mieliśmy 7 lat, to poznałam Fineasza zderzając się z nim na korytarzu. Walnęłam go tak mocno, że kark zsunął mu się do kolana. Zaprowadziłam go do pielęgniarki, a potem w ramach przeprosin odrobiłam za niego pracę domową. Narzuciła nam się rozmowa, i on przedstawił mi Ferba, a następnego dnia ja przedstawiłam im was. Ale... zastanawia mnie, jak wyglądałoby to, gdybyśmy się wtedy nie zderzyli na korytarzu. (W głowie Izabeli. 7-letnia Izabela idzie korytarzem po szkole podstawówce) Dyrektor jest nim Moranica, bo to inna szkoła: Panno Izabelo! (Izabela się zatrzymuje i odwraca, a tuż za nią przechodzi Fineasz) Dyrektor: Otrzymałem informację od pani Grubbenpuppen, że ukradła pani koledze ołówek! (Rzeczywistość) Baljeet: Chwila, to ty mi wtedy ukradłaś ołówek! Izabela: Nie o to tu chodzi! Baljeet: Właśnie o to! Przez ciebie nie miałem czym pisać na lekcji! To była najgorsza lekcja w życiu, bo musiałem siedzieć bezczynnie! Izabela: Może wróćmy do tej historii... (Koniec sceny) Fineasz: Zaraz, o co chodziło z tymi kreskami? (Buford zaczerwienia się) Buford: Eeee... nic, hehe... (Tymczasem w apartamencie) Moranica: A pamiętasz, jak... Zoltan: Może ja się teraz trochę poodzywam? Moranica: Dobra. Gadaj o swoich byłych. Zoltan (śmiejąc się nieśmiało): Hehe, no wiesz... moja pierwsza żona, Katy, to zarozumiała egoistka, która wyszła za mnie tylko dla pieniędzy. Brenda okazała się zarozumiałą egoistką, która wyszła za mnie tylko dla pieniędzy. Wasza trójka ma dużo wspólnego. Moranica: Opowiedz mi więcej. A w ogóle to pasowałoby się z nimi spotkać. Zoltan: Tak, ale... Katy się do mnie nie odzywa, po tym, jak zawiesiliśmy ją nago na wysokości 200 metrów. (Scena z odcinka Przerażająca Avery: Wizyta w internacie. Wciąż naga Katy pakuje swoje rzeczy. Nagle kobieta zauważa, że zostawiła swoje ubrania w sypialni Zoltana. Postanawia do niego pójść. Otwiera drzwi od swojego pokoju. Od razu potyka się i ląduje na jakiejś płaskiej zjeżdżalni wodnej) Katy: AAAA!!! Co to jest?! (Katy dostrzega, że zjeżdżalnia prowadzi do otwartego okna. Brenda stojąca obok zjeżdżalni szybko przypina do brzucha Katy jakiś pas, do którego przyczepiony jest hak) Katy: AAAAA!!! Na pomoc! (Katy wylatuje przez okno. Po chwili zaczepia się hakiem do dźwigu budowlanego. Z okna wyglądają Zoltan i Brenda, którzy śmieją się) Katy: Nienawidzę was! Brenda: To kara za twoje zachowanie. Będziesz tak wisiała na wysokości 200 metrów! Katy: Uuuuch... jak tylko zejdę z tego dźwiga, to się zemszczę! (Koniec sceny) Zoltan: A Brendę już przecież poznałaś. (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Ferb: O, a pamiętacie jak nagrywaliśmy film? Fineasz: Ja dalej czekam na wyjaśnienie tych dwóch kresek. (Scena z odcinka Szablą i sercem. Armia Konfederatów biegnie w stronę zbliżających się przeciwników z Unii. Armie zaczynają się bić szablami. Jasmine rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu Fineasza) Głos Ferba: Hej, szmato z Południa! (Jasmine odwraca się i zauważa żołnierza z Północy, który robi zamach szablą tuż przed jej oczami. Przestraszona dziewczyna odskakuje pod drzewo) Głos Dundersztyca (reżysera): ZARAZ ODDZWONIĘ DO JASNEJ CHOLERY!!!11111ONEONE1111ONE (Ferb próbuje wbić ostrze szabli w brzuch przeciwniczki, jednak Jasmine odskakuje na bok, a broń wroga wbija się w pień drzewa. Dziewczyna chce uderzyć przeciwnika swoją szablą, jednak ten w ostatniej chwili wyrywa swoją broń z drzewa i osłania się. Ferb uderza szablą w dłoń Konfederatki, odrąbując jej palec. Broń brązowowłosej upada na ziemię, a ona sama przewraca się i ląduje na trawie, opierając się plecami o pień. Jasmine przełyka nerwowo ślinę) Męski głos z oddali: Ej, zostaw ją! (Jasmine wychyla się i zauważa Fineasza stojącego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, który ubrany jest w mundury żołnierzy Unii) Jasmine (szczęśliwa): Fineasz! (Fineasz zaczyna biec, jednak wróg Jasmine szykuje się do zrobienia zamachu bronią. Czerwonowłosy bierze swoją szablę i rzuca nią w stronę Ferba. Ostrze zielonowłosego jest już przy szyi Jasmine, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje zmiażdżony przez uszkodzony reflektor. Szabla rzucona przez Fineasza ląduje tuż nad głową dziewczyny) Jasmine: Wow, prawie byś mnie zabił. (W oddali widać Buforda przechadzającego się w codziennym ubraniu. Jasmine wstaje i przytula się do Fineasza) Jasmine: Fineasz... kocham cię. (Oboje zaczynają płakać) Fineasz: Przyrzekam, że cię już nigdy nie opuszczę. Aż do śmierci. (Słychać potężny huk, a po chwili Fineasz upada na ziemię. Jasmine zauważa krew wydobywającą się z brzucha chłopaka. Dziewczyna spogląda w lewo i dostrzega Fretkę z rewolwerem skierowanym w stronę czerwonowłosego) Fretka: Unijne ścierwo... (Fretka strzela również do Jasmine, która po chwili upada na trawę) Fretka: Zdrajczyni... (Dundersztyc beka) Dundersztyc: Oj. No cóż, potem to wytniemy z filmu. (Koniec sceny) Buford: O, Fineasz, Ferb, pamiętacie poszukiwanie pająków? Fretka: Ja niestety tak. Wyskoczyłam przez okno. Baljeet: Ja też. Całe szczęście, że wylądowałem w gałęziach, dzięki czemu przeżyłem... Fretka: Ja chyba najlepiej wspominam zabawę w robienie homunculusów... Claire: Oj, tak... to chyba dzięki niemu moje relacje z Ferbem odżyły. (Scena z odcinka Projekt: Homunculus. W taksówce Fineasza i Izabeli. Taksówka jedzie tuż za samochodem mamy Stefy) Fineasz: Może pan trochę szybciej? Przed nami są nasze rywalki! Taksówkarz: Jasne! (Taksówka przyspiesza. Zjeżdża na drugi pas ruchu i znajduje się na równi z samochodem Fretki i Stefy, który przyspiesza. Oba samochody jadą łeb w łeb) Izabela: Za chwilę będziemy pierwsi! Taksówkarz: AAAAA!!! Ładunek ciężarówki!!! (Fineasz i Izabela zauważają jadący na nich ładunek ciężarówki. Po chwili taksówka i samochód obok wjeżdżają w ładunek. Trzy pojazdy zatrzymują się, uszkadzając bok ładunku i przody samochodów. Z taksówki i auta wysiadają pasażerowie i kierowcy) Stefa: Kuźwa, teraz nie będziemy pierwsi! (Chodnikiem obok ulicy jedzie Stephanie na rowerze) Stephanie (patrząc na stłuczkę): Haha! Ale cioty! Głos Moranici: Zjeżdżaj z drogi, baranie! (Stephanie ogląda się za siebie i widzi Moranicę jadącą chodnikiem w ciężarówce bez ładunku) Moranica: O, znalazła się ta śmieszna skrzynka, którą wiozłam! (Moranica zjeżdża na trawę parku i kasuje kilka znaków drogowych oraz ławek. Wyprzedza Stephanie, po czym wraca na ulicę) Stephanie: Ej no, tak nie można! To nieprzepisowe! Moranica: W du*ie mam przepisy! (Moranica przyspiesza. Stephanie podnosi tyłek z siodełka, przyspieszając rowerem) Stefa: Fretka, szybko, musimy coś wymyślić! (Fretka i Stefa biegną chodnikiem za Stephanie, a Fineasz i Izabela ruszają za nimi. Za całą czwórką biegną również Buford i Zack) Fretka: Musimy zatrzymać Stephanie! Stefa: Mam lasso w kieszeni! Fretka: Na cholerę ci lasso?! (Stefa wyjmuje lasso i zaczyna nim machać. Łapie za siodełko roweru, po czym ciągnie lasso do siebie. Stephanie leci daleko przed siebie, uderzając twarzą w chodnik, a rower przewraca się. Buford i Zack wyprzedzają dziewczyny. Zack szybko podnosi rower, po czym siada na kierownicy, a Buford na siodełku. Szybko ruszają) Stefa: Oni chyba wiedzą, że lasso jest wciąż przyczepione do roweru? Fretka: Ciągnij zanim się skoń... (Rozpędzony rower pociąga za sobą Stefę trzymającą lasso. Dziewczyna leci za rowerem, obijając się o chodnik) Fretka (zatrzymuje się, Fineasz i Izabela wyprzedzają ją): Ajjj... To musi boleć. (Koniec sceny) Stefa: Tak. Nie obyło się bez siniaków... (Do pokoju wchodzi Stephanie) Stephanie: Wróciłam. O czym mowa? Ferb: Pamiętasz walkę o homunculusy? Stephanie: Oj, tak... wciąż mnie boli nos po tym zaryciu w chodnik. Jak już wspominamy, to może o czymś mniej bolesnym? A przynajmniej mniej bolesnym dla mnie. Wiem! Pośmiejmy się z Summer! Wciąż pamiętam, jak się poznałyśmy... (Scena z odcinka Świąteczny program śniadaniowy. Baljeet i Buford zauważają leżącą na podłodze Stephanie. Przy niej stoi przestraszona Summer) Summer: Ojeju, nic ci się nie stało? Stephanie: Jestem cała. Uważaj, gdzie stawiasz te swoje książki! Summer: Przepraszam... jak masz na imię? Stephanie: Chyba ta informacja nie jest ci potrzebna, kujonko. (Stephanie idzie dumnie z podniesioną głową do Buforda. Baljeet podbiega do Summer, która siada na łóżku, trzymając nogi przy klatce piersiowej, i płacze) Stephanie: Co za idiotka... (Koniec sceny. Summer pojawiają się łzy w oczach, Baljeet przytula się do dziewczyny) Baljeet: Przestań się z niej w końcu śmiać! Summer jest sto razy lepsza od ciebie. Stephanie: Ta, prędzej świnie zaczną latać. Fineasz: Może powspominajmy coś innego... (Tymczasem w apartamencie) Moranica: A pamiętasz te ku*wy z mojego zespołu? Zoltan: Niestety tak... Musiałem przed nimi udawać twojego męża. (Scena z odcinka Reaktywacja. Moranica napełnia tyłkiem balon, a Zoltan patrzy na nią z obrzydzeniem. Rudowłosa puszcza bąka, a po chwili pokazuje Zoltanowi balon pełen powietrza) Moranica: Uchhh... to już ostatni. Przez ten zapach nabrałam ochoty na grochówkę. Zoltan: Ja wręcz przeciwnie. Moranica: No to przywiąż te balony, a ja powieszę to. (Moranica wyciąga zza siebie dużą wstęgę z napisem) Zoltan: "Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka - witajcie!"? Moranica: Nie miałam lepszego pomysłu. Jak weszłam po raz pierwszy, zaproszona oczywiście, do domu mojego byłego męża, Gaylord'a, jego rodzice powitali mnie napisem "Zostaw naszego syna w spokoju". (Godzinę później. Moranica dumnie uśmiechnięta i bezradny Zoltan stoją przed windą. Jej drzwi otwierają się, a w środku pięć staruszek) Moranica: Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka! Jak to miło was znowu widzieć razem! Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka (ucieszone): Moranica! Moranica: To jest mój mąż, Zoltan. Chodźcie, zapraszam. (Moranica i Zoltan siadają na kanapach. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka również wchodzą i rozglądają się) Wieśka: Wow, ale tu ładnie. Wieśka: Aż okradłabym ten dom. Wieśka: Nie zapominaj, że jestem naczelnikiem więzienia! Wieśka: No dobra, dobra. (Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka siadają na kanapie) Moranica: No... Wieśka, jak ci się układa z Wieśkiem? Wieśka: A dobrze, mamy trójkę dzieci. Moranica: Oooo... a jak się nazywają? Wieśka: Najstarsza, Wieśka, ma 17 lat, Wiesiek ma 11, a Wieśka ma 6. Moranica: Och, to super! A u ciebie, Wieśka? Co słychać u twojej suczki, Wieśki? Wieśka: A dobrze, ale ostatnio Wieśka nie chce jeść. Moranica: To niedobrze. A co u ciebie, Wieśka? Jak u twojej córki... czekaj, jak ona miał na imię? Wieśka: Wieśka. Moranica: Ach, no tak. Nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać jej imienia. Wieśka: Wieśka na Harvard się dostała. Moranica: Serio?! To świetnie! Pozdrów Wieśkę ode mnie. A u ciebie, Wieśka? Jak ci idzie kierowanie więzieniem? Wieśka: Może być. Ostatnio wypuściłam Wieśkę. Moranica: A właśnie, Wieśka, jak życie na wolności? Wieśka: Wspaniale! Znalazłam sobie chłopaka. Wiesiek ma na imię. I zaszłam w ciążę. Jeżeli to będzie chłopak, to nazwiemy go Wiesiek, a jak dziewczynka, to Wieśka. Wieśka: A właśnie, Moranica! A co u ciebie? Moranica: Ach, no tak. Po ślubie z Zoltanem nasze życie ułożyło się zaje**ście! (Drzwi windy otwierają się. Ze środka wychodzi Zack) Moranica: O, to jest nasz syn. To... jak on miał na imię? Zoltuś, przypomnij. Zoltan: To jest Zack. Moranica: Ach, racja. To nasz syn, Zack. Mamy jeszcze córkę, Claire. Wieśka: Bez sensu te imiona. Zack: Czekaj... pani Moranico, jestem pani synem? Moranica: Tak. Zack: Aha, okej. Ale mam do ciebie mówić "mamo"? Moranica: Tak. Wieśka: Masz dziwnego syna. Moranica: Bo to idiota. On sobie podpisuje buty, który jest lewy, a który prawy! (Koniec sceny) Zoltan: Czemu nazwałaś je ku***mi? (Scena z odcinka Huczna uczta Część 1. Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka stoją za kulisami. Na ekranie telewizora widzą śpiewającego Michała Szpaka) Wieśka: Już niedługo wygramy Eurowizję! Wieśka: Taaak, już widzę, jak trzymamy ten puchar zwycięzcy. Moranica: I wtedy nareszcie Zoltan zgodzi się za mnie wyjść... Wieśka: Zaraz, że co?! Moranica: Co "co"? Wieśka: Mówiłaś, że Zoltan to twój mąż! Moranica: Eeee... bo ten... Wieśka: Okłamałaś nas! Moranica: Wcale, że nie! Wieśka: Wcale, że tak! Wieśka: O w mordę! Teraz wszystko jasne! To ty sprawiłaś, że głos Sergey'a się zepsuł! Coś mu podałaś! Wieśka: Ty kłamczucho! O nie... dziewczyny, coś musimy zrobić! Wieśka: Racja. Moranica, wywalamy cię z zespołu! Moranica: Nie możecie! Przecież jestem liderem zespołu. Wieśka: No to odchodzimy. Prawda, dziewczyny? Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: No to co, dziewczyny, zakładamy nowy zespół? Wieśka: O, świetny pomysł! Ale jak się nazwiemy? Wieśka: Mam pomysł! "Wieśka Band"! Wieśka: O, dobre... Jak to wymyśliłaś? Wieśka: Zauważyłam, że wszystkie mamy tak samo na imię... Wieśka: O kurna, faktycznie! Wieśka: Ej, a może zaśpiewamy coś na Eurowizji? Wieśka: Tylko co? Wieśka: Pamiętacie tę piosenkę nad którą ostatnio pracowałyśmy? Wieśka: Ale jej nie dokończyłyśmy! Wieśka: Proszę cię, coś się wymyśli. Zawsze byłam dobra z rymowanek, przez kilka minut coś wymyślę. Bo oczywiście ja jestem wokalistką. Moranica: I tak daleko nie zajdziecie. Wieśka: Jeszcze zobaczymy. Wygramy ten konkurs! Bez ciebie! (Koniec sceny) Zoltan: Aha, czaję... Moranica: Nienawidzę ich. Podobno grają dzisiaj koncert po drugiej stronie miasta. Nie obrazisz się, jak ci zabiorę jeden pocisk balistyczny? O, o, o! A pamiętasz, jak zostałam gwiazdą telewizji? (Scena z odcinka Kto chce zostać milionerem?. Zoltan siedzi na kanapie i przegląda coś na tablecie. Drzwi windy otwierają się. Buford i Zack są w windzie) Buford: PANIE ZOLTAN!!! (Zoltan z przerażenia tak macha nogą, że strąca wazę ze stolika. Waza tłucze się) Zoltan: Uch, czego wy chcecie?! Buford: Niech pan zada jakieś pytanie. Zoltan: No dobra. Kiedy zmarł Jerzy Waszyngton? Zack: Jerzy Waszyngton, czyli pierwszy prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, zmarł 14 grudnia 1799 roku w Mount Vernon, będąc w wieku 67 lat. Zoltan: Coś ty zrobił z moim synem?! (Ktoś dzwoni do Zoltana) Zoltan: Halo? (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan (ze sztucznym uśmiechem): Ach, to wspaniale, pani Mikrofalo. 30 sekund, tak? Dajcie mi ją... Moranica (z drugiej strony): Zoltan! Dwa plus dwa! Zoltan: Cztery. Takich rzeczy pani nie wiesz? Moranica (z drugiej strony): Nie, sprawdzałam cię. Do jakiej rodziny należy stokrotka? Zoltan: Eeee... Moranica (z drugiej strony): GOOGLE'A WŁĄCZAJ!!! SZYBKO, BO DWAJŚCIA SEKUND! Zoltan: Dobra, eee... (Zoltan przykłada palec do słuchawki telefonu) Zoltan: Wiem! Zack, do jakiej rodziny należy stokrotka? Zack: Astrowatych. (Zoltan odsłania słuchawkę) Zoltan: Astrowatych! Wiedziałem to, musiałem tylko sobie przypomnieć chwilę. Moranica: W nagrodę mogę ci zrobić loda. Zoltan: Chyba zrezygnuję z nagrody. (Zoltan rozłącza się. Koniec sceny) Moranica: A potem zrobiłam swój własny program telewizyjny, który był lepszy od tych Milionerów tamtej ku*wy, co mi dała trudne ostatnie pytanie... (Scena z odcinka Kopaj zebrę w zadek!. Na polu uprawnym. Moranica stoi przed Summer, Baljeet'em, Bufordem i Stephanie. Przed Moranicą stoi kamera zwrócona w jej stronę) Moranica: Witajcie w programie "Kopaj zebrę w zadek!". Nazywam się Moranica Uglyfoot i jestem Miss Universe 2002... Stephanie: Ta, chyba Alter-Universe... Moranica: Cicho bądź, bo wywalę cię z tego programu! Stephanie: Ta, zwłaszcza, że przyszłam tu z własnej woli. Moranica: Poznajmy uczestników. (Moranica wyciąga z kieszeni karteczkę) Moranica (czyta): Outside, Tjinder, Van Stomm, Winner. A teraz poznajmy bliżej mnie! Osiem lat zrobiła mi się okropna grzybica na lewej stopie, więc poszłam do cuk... Głos: Ej! Wy(PIIIIIIIP)ać z mojego pola, j(PIIIIIIIP)e k(PIIIIIIIP)y! (Baljeet i Summer uciekają. Moranica, Buford i Stephanie zauważają zdenerwowanego rolnika) Moranica: Oooo, ktoś tu ma ochotę na porządny wpi(PIIIIIIIP)ol... (Koniec sceny) Moranica: Głupie pipy mnie musiały potem zdjąć z anteny... To był jedyny proczadzikowy program w telewizji, ale prezes NBC się przyczepił, że niby jest za dużo wulgaryzmów i przemocy. (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Zack: A pamiętacie moje opowiadanie? Dalej noszę je w kieszeni! (Scena z odcinka Zastrzyk weny. Do Zoltana dzwoni telefon) Zoltan: Przepraszam na chwilkę. (Zoltan odkręca się od widowni i odbiera telefon. Lewitujący mikrofon opada na podłogę) Zoltan: Zoltan George Davenport, słucham? Głos z telefonu: Panie Davenport, pilnie pana potrzebujemy w dziale technologii żywienia boczkiem trójgłowych chomików na piętrze osiemdziesiątym czwartym i pół. To pilne! Zoltan: Szlag... już idę. (Zoltan rozłącza się. Mikrofon wznosi się w powietrze i podlatuje do ust Davenporta) Zoltan: Tutaj zatrzymamy się. Zapraszam państwa na występ zespołu tanecznego G-DanceGroup. (Zoltan wychodzi ze sceny, a mikrofon opada na podłogę. Mężczyzna podchodzi do stojących za kulisami tancerek ubranych w te same stroje, które są przyozdobione w wielobarwne pióropusze) Zoltan: Wiedziałem, że mnie będą gdzieś potrzebować! Całe szczęście, że was wzywałem. To wasza chwila, lećcie na scenę. Jak mnie nie będzie dłużej niż ma trwać wasz występ, to improwizujcie. (Zoltan wsiada do windy i jedzie w górę. Zza jakiegoś pudła wychodzi Fineasz. Tancerki powoli idą w stronę sceny) Fineasz: Ej, dziewczy... Jedna z tancerek: Nie teraz, będziemy zaraz występować! Fineasz: Ale zauważyłyście, że wszystkie jesteście ubrane tak samo? (Tancerki zatrzymują się i patrzą na swoje ubrania. Po chwili wszystkie zaczynają się porządnie bić) Fineasz: Zack, scena! (Na scenę wchodzi Zack. Do jego ust podlatuje mikrofon. Chłopak otwiera swoją książkę i zaczyna czytać) Zack: A więc... (Opowiadanie Zack'a) Działo się to pewnej słonecznej lipcowej nocy. Niebo było bezchmurne. Padał śnieg. Nasz główny bohater, Zack, mieszkał na czwartym piętrze w wiejskim dwupiętrowym domu jego ojca. Posiadłość ta należała do ciotki Zack'a. Znajdowała się ona na pustej polanie daleko od ulic w centrum stolicy Stanów Zjednoczonych - Ottawie. Mieszkało tu sześć osób - Zack, jego ojciec, matka, wujek, sąsiadka, babcia, kuzyn i pies, ale tylko dwie spośród nich się w nim wtedy znajdowało - Zack, stryjek, siostra i dziadek. Nasz bohater był pełnoletnim piętnastolatkiem, który był brązowowłosym blondynem. Jego zielone oczy były niebieskie, a jego kwadratowa twarz była okrągła. Był niskiego wzrostu, ale za to był bardzo wysoki. Najczęściej zakładał pasiastą granatową bluzę w kratkę, a pod nią nosił białą koszulę na ramiączka z długim rękawem, która była koloru czarnego. Spodnie chłopaka stanowiły luźne czarne dżinsy, które były obcisłe. Zack patrzył przez okno na znajdujący się po drugiej stronie ulicy dom sąsiadów, który należał do jego sąsiadów. Mieszkał tam wróg naszego bohatera - Fineasz, który był najlepszym przyjacielem Zack'a. Chłopcy szczerze się nienawidzili, a zwłaszcza Zack Fineasza i Fineasz Zack'a. - Meh... - westchnął nasz bohater. Oczekiwał na swojego wroga, ponieważ chłopak miał mu oddać... (Rzeczywistość. Zack czuje olbrzymi ból w plecach, upada na podłogę i spogląda w prawo. Widzi bijące się tancerki) Jedna z tancerek: Sory, nie chciałam! (Zack powoli wstaje) Zack: Gdzie ja skończyłem? A, tak... (Opowiadanie Zack'a) ... którą wczoraj od niego pożyczył. Nagle Zack ujrzał - Fineasz wyszedł ze swojego domu. Ale był zdenerwowany - takiego Fineasza wszyscy się bali. A bali się, ponieważ odczuwali strach. Zack szybko zbiegł po schodach, powoli stąpając po stopniach. Stanął przed swoimi metalowymi drzwiami, które były wykonane z dębowego drewna. Chłopak oczekiwał, aż czerwonowłosy zapuka. I stało się. Zack zwinnie otworzył swojemu wrogowi drzwi, który powiedział: - Zack, szybko, uciekaj ze sceny! Zoltan wraca! - Zaraz, co? To chyba nie tak leciało. (Koniec sceny) Izabela: Najbardziej dziwi mnie, że jakieś wydawnictwo zechciało to w ogóle wydać. Stefa: Tak, w dodatku sprzedano to opowiadanie w ilości dwóch milionów egzemplarzy. Jeremiasz: O, Stefa! A pamiętasz, jak my dostaliśmy się do tej szkoły? (Scena z odcinka Być sobą. Na diabelskim młynie. Zniecierpliwiony Zoltan spogląda w dół, gdy nagle na tablecie pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: Wróciłem! Zoltan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Zoltan odpina pasy i wyskakuje z krzesełek. Spada w dół i ląduje w basenie. Jego wyczyn obserwują Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz) Stefa: Ja też skaczę, bo zaraz się tu chyba uduszę! (Stefa odpina pasy) Stefa: Ahoj, przygodo! (Stefa zeskakuje z krzesełek i po chwili ląduje w basenie) Fretka: Też nie chce mi się tutaj siedzieć. (Fretka odpina pasy i zeskakuje) Jeremiasz: Sam siedzieć nie będę! (Jeremiasz zeskakuje. Fretka, a po chwili też jej chłopak lądują w basenie) Zoltan: Na pomoc! Nie potrafię pływać! (Stefa i Jeremiasz wymieniają się spojrzeniami, po czym podpływają do topiącego się Zoltana. Łapią go za ręce i dopływają z nim do brzegu. Jeremiasz wyciąga go z wody i kładzie tuż obok stoiska z kawą) Jeremiasz: Całe szczęście, że kiedyś byłem ratownikiem. Zrobię usta-usta i... Zoltan: Nic mi nie jest! (Zoltan wstaje) Jeremiasz: Metoda głośnego mówienia o sztucznym oddychaniu też działa. Zazwyczaj przy ładnej ratowniczce mężczyźni po prostu udają, że coś im się stało i natychmiast potrzebują pierwszej pomocy. Zoltan: Uratowaliście mi życie. Jak wam mogę się odwdzięczyć? Stefa: Ma pan może wolne miejsca w szkole? (Koniec sceny. Fretka wybucha śmiechem) Fretka: Haha! Przypomniało mi się, jak Fineasz latał nago po szkole! Fineasz: Co? Nie było czegoś takiego! (Scena z odcinka Nieudana lekcja muzyki) Ferb: SPOKÓJ!!! Ogarnijcie się! To zdjęcie jest głupie. Fineasz, ty idź weź prysznic, jest późno. A ja z tobą Teddy porozmawiam w cztery oczy... (Fineasz wchodzi do łazienki) Ferb: Weź prześlij mi to zdjęcie na telefon, muszę to pokazać znajomym. (Chwilę potem, pod prysznicem, Fineasz się kąpie, na ekranie pojawia się Teddy) Teddy: Kąpiesz się tłuściochu? Fineasz: Uspokój się łysolu! Teddy: Ojej, wiesz, wczoraj zrobiłem twoje takie fajne zdjęcie... (Fineasz podnosi wzrok) ...jak się kąpiesz. Byłeś bez ubrania i taki gruby... (Fineasz bez ubrania wybiega z pokoju i biega po szkole krzycząc) Teddy: Dziewczynki będą miały fajny widok. (Tymczasem w sali muzycznej) Fretka: Wow, ile tu instrumentów! (Podchodzi do niej pewna dziewczyna) Dziewczyna: Tyle, że to na co patrzysz to drabina. Fretka: No nieważne. Dziewczyna: Ej, a po co tu przyszłyśmy? Fretka: Chciałam pograć na tej gitarce! Ona jest super! (Fretka zaczyna grać) Dziewczyna: W porównaniu z moim bratem to nic. On potrafi wybekać cały alfabet na jeden oddech. (Po chwili do pokoju wbiega nagi Fineasz) Fretka: AAAAA! (odruchowo odrzuca gitarę, która się niszczy) O, nie, to okropne! Dziewczyna: To ochydne, ale w porównaniu z moim bratem... On latał po mieście z tasakiem w majtkach! Fretka: Nie, chodziło mi o gitarę! Dziewczyna: A już myślałem, że chodzi o nieg... Fretka: Zamknij się! Ale co zrobimy z gitarą? Dziewczyna: Nie wiem, kazałaś mi nie mówić. Fretka: No właśnie teraz mówisz. Dziewczyna: Nie, to kłamstwo! Fretka: Ech... (Koniec sceny. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem, a Fineasz zaczerwienia się i zakłada ręce na piersi) Fineasz: Gdyby nie Teddy, który bawił się w przerabianie zdjęć, to by się to nie wydarzyło. (Po chwili wszyscy się uspokajają) Ferb: Całe szczęście, że Teddy już nie żyje. Summer: "Nie żyje"? Fineasz: No. Jasmine go zniszczyła. Summer: Aaach... jak się w ogóle zaczął ten konfilkt? Ferb: O, to długa historia. Jasmine poznaliśmy już w poprzedniej szkole. Wtedy jeszcze wydawała się normalną dziewczyną. Dopiero potem zrobiło się dziwnie... Fineasz: Izabela, która w G-Tech'u wylądowała z nią w jednym windopokoju, szybko odkryła, że Jasmine posiada bioniczne moce. Izabela: Tak. Powiedziała, że Fineasz jest jej i mam się nie wtrącać, inaczej zrobi mi krzywdę. Baljeet: Szybko o sekrecie dowiedziałem się i ja. Fretka: Potem też ja. Izabela: I we troje próbowaliśmy Zoltanowi udowodnić, że ona jest bioniczna. I nie tylko Zoltanowi. No ale nikt nam nie wierzył... Baljeet: Ale wszystko się zmieniło, jak była ta wycieczka szkolna... Izabela: Tak. Włamałam się do pokoju, w którym ukrywała się Jasmine i jej szefowa, którą okazała się potem Brenda. Zauważyłam też, że obie jakiś czas temu porwały Lindę i Lawrence'a. (Scena z odcinka Plan awaryjny. W pokoju tajemniczego szefa. Izabela już wybiega, ale nagle zauważa związanych Lindę i Lawrence'a) Izabela: Och, co państwo tu robią? A, nie powiecie mi, bo macie zasłonięte usta. (Izabela odsłania Lindzie usta) Linda: Porwała mnie ta cała Jasmine i jej matka, czyli moja siostra, która ma na imię... Jasmine: Dżem dobry. (Zaskoczona Izabela odskakuje do tyłu) Izabela: Co chcesz z nimi zrobić!? Jasmine: Nie twój interes! (Jasmine wyciąga rękę ku Izabeli, która zaczyna unosić się w powietrzu. Po chwili robi zamach ręką, a Izabela przelatuje przez cały pokój i uderza w ścianę) Jasmine: Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć? (Jasmine wyciąga rękę ku Izabeli, która zaczyna się dusić. Po chwili przestaje oddychać) Jasmine: Teraz jest dobrze. Linda: Co wy chce... (Jasmine wyciąga rękę ku Lindzie) Jasmine: Też chcesz? Linda (ledwo wykrztuszając): Nie! Jasmine: No właśnie! (Jasmine opuszcza rękę. Koniec sceny) Fineasz: Zoltan dla bezpieczeństwa wystrzelił budynek w kosmos. Myślał, że to coś da, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Brenda, szefowa Jasmine, wciąż jest w G-Tech'u. Ferb: A podczas jednego z programów informacyjnych na żywo cały świat dowiedział się, że Fineasz też jest bioniczny. (Scena z odcinka Być bionicznym) Prezenterka: Witamy w dzisiejszym wydaniu "Wiadomości". Na początek szokująca informacja z budynku G-Techu. Otóż zniknął on dzisiaj całkowicie z miasta i wyleciał w kosmos. Właśnie teraz rozpoczyna się internetowa rozmowa z nim przez kamerę. (Na wizji pojawia się Zoltan, a za nim widać wielu uczniów, między innymi Fineasza i Ferba) Zoltan: Ej, Brenda, nie wyglądam w tym grubo, bo tak jakoś... Prezenterka: Panie Zoltan... Zoltan: AAA! Ja już jestem na żywo, przepraszam. Prezenterka: Panie Zoltan, co się właściwie wydarzyło? Zoltan: Otóż... G-Tech został zaatakowany przez 15-letnią dziewczynę z bionicznymi mocami. Wylecieliśmy w kosmos, by tu nie dotarła, bo wiemy, że coś planuje. Prezenterka: Bioniczne moce? Zoltan: Tak, to takie nadludzkie zdolności, które umożliwiają przenoszenie przedmiotów myślą, lub strzelaniem elektrycznymi kulami z rą... (Nagle z tyłu Fineasz rozmawiający z bratem macha ręką, z której strzela laserem w kamerę, która się niszczy) Prezenterka: Aaa... to teraz może coś o wojnie na Ukrainie. (Koniec sceny) Fineasz: Zoltan coś wymyślił, że jestem po stronie Jasmine i mnie uwięził. Na szczęście uratował mnie Ferb, który wtedy też dowiedział się o swoich zdolnościach. Ferb: Wkrótce Zoltan opanował się ze sprawą bezpieczeństwa i ustawił budynek z powrotem na Ziemi. Ale Brenda i Jasmine wkrótce nas porwały i wyjawiły szokującą tajemnicę... (Scena z odcinka Czyżby koniec? Część 2. Jasmine wyciąga rękę w stronę Fineasza, Ferba i Zoltana i teleportuje ich do celi) Ferb: Co! Czemu my tak nie umiemy!? Głos Brendy: Proszę, proszę, proszę... (Brenda wchodzi do pokoju) Brenda: Kogo my tu mamy? Fineasz... i Ferb? Dwie ryby na jednym haczyku. Fineasz: Brenda!? Co ty tu robisz!? Brenda: Naprawdę? Tylko Brenda? Nie poznajecie mnie? (Fineasz i Ferb patrzą na siebie z przerażeniem) Fineasz, Ferb... jestem waszą matką. (Fineasz i Ferb jeszcze raz patrzą się na siebie. Po chwili wszyscy zaczynają patrzeć się na Lindę. Koniec sceny. Scena z odcinka Czyżby koniec? Część 2. Brenda opowiada wszystkim historię - 15 lat temu, dom na przedmieściach Danville. Młoda Brenda i jakiś mężczyzna trzymają w rękach dzieci siedząc w salonie) Brenda: Ojej, ale one są słodkie! Mężczyzna: Tak, urodziłaś piękne dzieci. Brenda: Bardzo piękne! Fineasz, Ferb, Lindsay i Pharrell... będziemy wspaniałą rodziną! Brenda (z teraźniejszości): Wydawało się, że będzie tak wspaniale. Nie sądziłam, że mój mąż, Pharrell tak na to zareaguje. Brenda: Pharrell? Mężczyzna/Pharrell: Tak? Brenda: Ten wynalazek, który zrobiliśmy w labie w piwnicy... te mikroczipy. Można je wszczepić dzieciom! Zrobimy potężną armię ludzi z potężnymi bionicznymi mocami! Wiesz, co możemy osiągnąć! Pharrell: Ty chyba zwariowałaś! To są dzieci, nawet dwóch miesięcy nie mają! Brenda: No... chociaż... chyba masz rację. Brenda (z teraźniejszości): Jednak i tak postanowiłam wszczepić te mikroczipy. Nie wiedziałam, że to aż tak się skończy. (Następny dzień. Brenda jest w laboratorium i wszczepia czip Fineaszowi w szyję. Fineasz potwornie płacze. Po chwili do laboratorium wchodzi Pharrell) Pharrell: CO TY ROBISZ!? Brenda (odruchowo rusza rękę i robi Fineaszowi na szyi ranę, przez co zaczyna mu lecieć krew): Ty... no i patrz, coś narobił! Pharrell: Ale to przez ciebie! Gdybyś tego nie robiła, nie stałoby się to! Dzwonię na policję! Brenda: Nie! (Brenda zaczyna płakać, a Pharrell przykłada telefon do ucha) Pharrell: Halo? Policja? Brenda: NIE! (Brenda bierze najbliższą maszynę i strzela nią w Pharrela. Ten wypuszcza telefon, który się rozbija, a on sam upada na podłogę i zaczyna krwawić) Brenda (podbiega z płaczem do Pharrella): NIE! Co ja zrobiłam? (Brenda patrzy się na rozbity telefon) Brenda: Chwila... jak on rozbił Nokię 3310? (Po chwili słychać dziecięcy śmiech) Brenda: Co? (Brenda zauważa, że Ferb bawi się maszyną, którą wszczepiała Fineaszowi czip. Po chwili maszyna wybucha, a Brenda kładzie się na ledwo oddychającym Pharrell'u i zaczyna głośno płakać) (Teraźniejszość. Brenda opowiada o wszystkim, Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Linda i Lawrence są w klatce, a Jasmine nie ma) Brenda: To był najgorszy dzień w życiu. Po kilku minutach przybyła policja, która zabrała Pharrella'a do szpitala i tam umarł, bo już nigdy więcej o nim nie słyszałam. Natomiast mnie aresztowali, a was... was oddali do mojej siostry. Obiecałam sobie, że ucieknę z więzienia i was porwę, ale uciekłam jak mieliście 12 lat. Upozorowałam wtedy własną śmierć, a potem musiałam podrobić dowód osobisty i w ogóle... Zamiast Lindsay Flynn nazywałam się Brenda Riverhawk. Wracając, nie mogłam was porwać tak poprostu, więc pewnego wieczoru zamordowałam pewną nastolatkę - Dasmine MacWendy. Użyłam jej ciała do utworzenia z niej innej osoby. Podłączyłam jej mózg do mojej maszyny, dzięki czemu zastąpiłam jej życie fałszywymi wspomnieniami. Wszczepiłam jej mikroczip i zmieniłam jej twarz. A tydzień temu zrekonstruowałam wasze czipy. (Brenda wyjmuje z kieszeni dwa małe urządzenia) Brenda: Wystarczy, że oddacie mi się dobrowolnie, a ja wam je wszczepię i wyjmę te, które 15 lat temu wam pozostały. One się rozpadły, ale nadal trochę działają. Każdy z was ma po pięć bionicznych mocy, ale nie zdradzę jakie je macie. Nie są one w pełni działające, więc musicie je długo ćwiczyć, byście mieli nad nimi pełną kontrolę. A jak przejdziecie na moją stronę, to was nie zabiję! Mam zamiar również zabić Zoltana, by mieć tyle pieniędzy, dzięki którym będę w stanie załadować wam tak potężną bioniczną moc, że nie da się wyobrazić. To co? Dołączycie? Linda: Nigdy do ciebie nie dołączą! To moje dzieci! Brenda: Tak, ale ja je wychowałam! A mogę je wziąć w każdej chwili! Mogę ich teleportować poza klatkę, a dzięki mojemu komputerowi mogę przejąć nad nimi kontrolę! (Koniec sceny) Fineasz: Co do mocy - ja potrafiłem strzelać z ręki plazmogranatami, a Ferb umiał przesuwać rzeczy myślą. Wracając do historii, wtedy przybyła policja, która aresztowała Brendę i Jasmine. Ale okazało się, że one nie działają we dwójkę - z więzienia uwolniła ich Moranica, a Brenda podłożyła pod G-Tech bombę, która eksplodowała, jak byłem z Zoltanem w środku. Utknęliśmy w windzie. I niemile to wspominam... Fretka: Natomiast Jasmine porwała Ferba, więc ja, Jeremiasz, Buford i Zack musieliśmy go uratować. Izabela: A ja z Baljeet'em, Stefą i Brianą ruszyłyśmy na pomoc Fineaszowi. Baljeet: I Zoltanowi. Izabela: Ale głównie Fineaszowi. To wtedy też zginęła Briana... No i Zoltan dalej o tym nie wie. W końcu dla niego najważniejsze są pieniądze... Fineasz: Iza, wtedy też wyznałaś mi miłość! Izabela: Ach, no tak! Jak mogłabym zapomnieć? (Scena z odcinka Windy i pociągi. Izabela podchodzi do windy) Izabela: Fineasz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Fineasz: Tak? Izabela: Jeżeli zginiesz... Baljeet: Teraz powoli podejdźcie do wyjścia z windy! Izabela: Poczekaj chwilę... (Izabela podnosi z podłogi kamień i rzuca nim w Baljeet'a) Baljeet: Ała! Złamałaś mi nos! Izabela: I dobrze ci tak. Fineaszu, jeżeli zginiesz, chcę, żebyś wiedział jedno... Próbowałam ci to powiedzieć od pięciu lat, ale nie potrafiłam zebrać się na odwagę. Fineasz, ja... zakochałam się w tobie. Fineasz: Na... naprawdę? Izabela: Tak, kocham cię od około pięciu lat! Za bardzo się bałam powiedzieć ci tego... Fineasz: Ja też ci muszę coś powiedzieć. Bo ja... Baljeet: LINA SIĘ PRZEPALA! (Izabela odskakuje od windy, która zaczyna z dużą prędkością spadać. Izabela zaczyna płakać) Izabela: To koniec. (Tymczasem w windzie. Fineasz i Zoltan leżą przewróceni na podłodze) Fineasz: Nie wierzę w to, co mi powiedziała... Zoltan: Chciałeś jej powiedzieć, że też ją kochasz? Fineasz: Nie. chciałem jej powiedzieć, że to ja w czwartej klasie zniszczyłem jej rysunek na plastykę. Ale to dobrze, że winda spada, może zapomni. Zoltan: Żartujesz se?! Za półtorej minuty zginiemy! Fineasz: A, to niedobrze. (Koniec sceny) Izabela: Zniszczyłeś mój rysunek na plastykę?! Fineasz: Przepraszam, ale... ty też nie jesteś bez winy! Wytłumaczysz mi te dwie kreski?! Stephanie: Ej, ej, ej. Przestańcie się kłócić, tylko opowiadajmy dalej. Ta historia jest skomplikowana, a ja też chciałam odświeżyć sobie pamięć... Izabela: Dobra. Wybaczam ci, Finuś. Fineasz: Ja tobie też. Fretka: Całe szczęście, odnaleźliśmy Ferba. Fineasz: A ja odkryłem nową zdolność - teleportację. Dzięki temu wydostałem mnie i Zoltana ze spadającej windy. Stefa: Zoltan postanowił jednak nie zamykać G-Tech'u i postanowił, że zamieszkamy w Danville w szkole Moranici. Summer: I tam was poznałam! Stephanie: Niestety... Baljeet: Jakie "niestety"? Ja poznałem najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w moim życiu... Summer: Oooo, jesteś taki kochany. Ja za to poznałam najwspanialszego mężczyznę mojego życia. Stephanie: Bleee... Wróćmy do historii. Ferb: Noc przed powrotem do G-Tech'u Moranica, nosząc maskę, chciała nas zabić, bawiąc się z nami w psychopatę. Fineasz: Oj, tak... musiałem nawet dokonać wyboru i zdecydować, czy przeżyć ma Ferb, czy Izabela... (Scena z odcinka Terror pani dyrektor. Na drugą stronę basenu teleportuje się zamaskowana osoba. Trzyma ona Izabelę za włosy, a do jej karku przyłożona jest siekiera) Izabela: Fineasz! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Stać! Ani kroku dalej! Fineasz: Gdybyśmy zrobili krok dalej, to wpadlibyśmy do basenu. Puść Izabelę! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Nie ma tak łatwo. Jeden z was musi wskoczyć do tej lawy! Baljeet: Ja mogę! Moje życie bez Summer... Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Fineasz albo Ferb! Fineasz: Ja to zrobię! Izabela: Fineasz, nie! Fineasz: Ale pod dwoma warunkami... nie oszukasz nasz oraz zdejmiesz maskę i pokażesz, kim jesteś! (Zamaskowana osoba puszcza tasak, który ląduje przed jej nogami. Wolną ręką powoli łapie za maskę. Ferb przygląda się basenowi i zastanawia się. Po chwili w zwolnionym tempie biegnie przed siebie i skacze nad basenem) Izabela (w zwolnionym tempie): NIEEEEEE!!! Fineasz (w zwolnionym tempie): NIEEEEEE!!! Buford: Czemu oni to robią w zwolnionym tempie? (Ferb wraca do normalnego tempa. Ląduje po drugiej stronie basenu i chwyta w rękę leżący na podłodze tasak. Ustawia go nad sobą tak, jakby chciał przeciąć zamaskowanej osobie głowie) Ferb: Puść dziewczynę mojego brata! Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Zabawne, naprawdę! (Moranica wolną rękę wystawia w stronę Ferba, odpychając go do tyłu. Jego stopy zatrzymują się na obrzeżu basenu, natomiast ciało pochyla się ku zawartości basenu. Przed wpadnięciem do lawy zatrzymuje go jedynie kineza molekularna Moranici. Ferb wrzuca tasak do lawy) Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Fineaszu... masz wybór. Albo ocalisz swojego brata albo swoją dziewczynę. Fineasz: Puść ich oboje! (W ręce Fineasza pojawia się żółty granat plazmowy) Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Nie polecam. Jeżeli stracę przytomność, Izabela przeżyje, ale Ferba już żadna siła nie powstrzyma przed spaleniem się w lawie... (Granat w ręce Fineasza znika) Fineasz: Kuźwa. Muszę coś innego wymyślić, by ich obu uratować. Ferb: Nie. Fineasz, musisz wybrać. Albo ja, albo Izabela. Fineasz: Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby jedno z was zginęło! Ferb: Fineasz... ratuj Izabelę. Fineasz: Co?! Ferb: Ratuj Izabelę. Ja mogę spalić się w lawie. Fineasz: Nie mogę... Ferb: Zaufaj mi. Fineasz: Ale ja... Ferb: ZAUFAJ MI DO CHOLERY! Fineasz: Ja... ratuję Izabelę. (Zamaskowana osoba puszcza Izabelę. Dziewczyna podbiega do Fineasza i przytula się do niego) Izabela (ze łzami w oczach): Fineasz... Zamaskowana osoba (męskim głosem): Pożegnajcie się z tym z zielonymi włosami. (Zamaskowana osoba zniknęła, teleportując się gdzieś. Ferb spada do basenu, jednak szybko rękami i jego zdolnościami odsuwa lawę z miejsca, na którym ląduje) Ferb: Mówiłem, żebyś mi zaufał! (Z gabinetu dyrektora wychodzi Moranica ubrana w piżamę w biedronki. Zapala światło) Moranica: A co tu... gdzie się podziała woda z mojego basenu? Ty, zielonek, wyłaź z niego już! Ferb: Jak?! Ściany są masłem obsmarowane! Nie dam rady! Moranica: A mam na ciebie nasikać?! (Ferb szybko wstaje i wyskakuje z basenu. Lawa spływa na miejsce, gdzie leżał. Ferb szybko ucieka do kopalni. Fineasz, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Stephanie i Claire biegną za Ferbem. Moranica ogląda się za nimi) Moranica: I weź tu ich ochraniaj, pracując dla tych, co chcą go zabić... (Koniec sceny) Fineasz: Potem wróciliśmy do nowo wybudowanego G-Tech'u, tego, w którym teraz jesteśmy. Brenda i Jasmine znowu się do niego włamały. Izabela: Serio? Kiedy to było? Fineasz: Jak stałaś w najdłuższej na świecie kolejce, by kupić ten naszyjnik. Izabela: Ach, no tak... gdy patrzę, jak go nosisz, tylko sobie przypominam to cholerne uczucie, gdy dowiedziałam się, że uczniowie G-Tech'u mogą zamawiać produkty firmy bez kolejki. Baljeet: Też tego nie pamiętam. Fineasz: Bo ty i Summer byliście przywiązani do krzeseł na zapleczu sklepu Brendy. A wracając... Brenda i Jasmine włamały się do G-Tech'u, a mianowicie do laboratorium Zoltana. Całe szczęście, ja, Ferb i Teddy je powstrzymaliśmy. No i odkryłem wtedy nową zdolność - tworzenie tarczy. Ferb: Tak, a ja po jakimś czasie dowiedziałem się, że umiem zatrzymywać czas. Czas stop! (Nagle cały świat zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Ferb sięga po marker i domalowuje przyjaciołom wąsy i okulary. Gdy już kończy, odkłada marker i siada na miejscu) Ferb: Czas start! (Czas wznawia się) Buford: Ej, Baljeet, nareszcie wyrosły ci wąsy. To chyba oznacza, że w końcu dorastasz! Baljeet: Śmieszne. Tobie też coś wyrosło. I nie tylko tobie. Ej, czemu wszyscy mają domalowane wąsy i okulary? (Ferb wybucha śmiechem) Fineasz: Robi mi takie żarty codziennie. (Fineasz bierze marker i domalowuje bratu wąsy i okulary) Fineasz: Okej, kontynuujmy... ja potem odkryłem, że umiem przejmować kontrolę nad ludźmi. Ferb: Potem Zack wypaplał się, że Brenda i Jasmine są w mieście na "P". Włamaliśmy się do jego głowy, by poznać nazwę tego miasta. Była to Praga. Tylko potem okazało się, że nie chodziło o stolicę Czech tylko o dzielnicę Warszawy. Fineasz: A tam udało nam się ustalić, że Brenda i Jasmine są w lesie pod Wilkowyjami. Stoczyliśmy tam bitwę, podczas której zginął Teddy. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że zamaskowana osoba to właśnie Moranica, która pracowała dla Brendy tylko dla pieniędzy. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że na początku roku szkolnego Jasmine zahipnotyzowała Buforda, aby był jej posłuszny. W lesie znajdował się ówczesny prezydent Polski, nad którym chciały przejąć kontrolę, by sprawować władzę w Polsce, a potem na całym świecie. Ferb: Ale okazało się, że w Polsce wybuchły ogólnonarodowe strajki i protesty, które odsunęły od władzy Polską Partię Uczciwości. Rządy przejęła partia Proczadzikowość Polska, nad której prezesową Brenda i Jasmine próbowały przejąć kontrolę. Ale powstrzymaliśmy je. I ostatecznie poszły do więzienia. Baljeet: Tak, ale pojawił się nowy problem - Marcus. Spodziewalibyście się, że jest bioniczny? Fineasz: Zaraz, że co?! Dlaczego nam nic nie powiedzieliście? Buford: W sumie to było dwa dni temu. Ferb: Ale... skąd on ma bionikę?! Baljeet: Bo ja wiem. Jest jeszcze gorsza wiadomość... Fineasz, Ferb. Wtedy z nami wybrał się wasz ojciec i on... zginął. Fineasz: CO?! Gdzie jest jego ciało?! Buford: Zanieśliśmy do jego grobu. Ferb: I nic nam nie powiedzieliście?! Jedziemy tam! Summer: Ja z Baljeet'em chętnie byśmy z wami pojechali, ale... mamy zaraz pociąg do Waszyngtonu. Więc papa! Baljeet: Cześć. Wracam za trzy tygodnie. (Summer podchodzi do każdego i się ściska na pożegnanie. Baljeet przytula się z każdą dziewczyną, a z każdym chłopakiem podaje dłoń. Na koniec Summer podchodzi do Stephanie) Summer: Pa... mam nadzieję, że... Stephanie: Nara. Nie będzie mi ciebie brakować. (Summer ze spuszczoną głową wychodzi, a Baljeet za nią) Stephanie: Ja muszę iść z Zoltanem pogadać odnośnie pracy. Narka i do zobaczenia we wrześniu. (Stephanie wychodzi) Stefa: Ja obiecałam mamie, że będę w domu najpóźniej o 15. A jest 16:30... (Stefa podchodzi do każdego i szybko przytula się na pożegnanie) Stefa: Papa! Do zobka we wrześniu. (Stefa wychodzi) Jeremiasz: Ja i mój zespół mamy za godzinę koncert, wchodzimy na scenę po Wieśka Bandzie. Wiecie, po tych z Eurowizji. (Jeremiasz przytula się z każdą dziewczyną, a z każdym chłopakiem podaje dłoń) Jeremiasz: Cześć! (Buford próbuje wymyślić sensowną wymówkę na wyjście, ale nic nie wpada mu do głowy, więc po prostu wychodzi, mówiąc "Cześć". Zack wychodzi za nim) Fineasz: No nic, pójdziemy w piątkę. (Jakiś czas później, na cmentarzu. Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela i Claire podchodzą do grobu Pharrell'a. Wszyscy zaczynają się modlić. Fineaszowi i Ferbowi zaczynają lecieć łzy) Fretka: No tak! Przypomniałam sobie! Izabela: Co? (Scena z odcinka Huczna uczta Część 4. Danville. Jest już wieczór. Fretka z łopatą stoi obok nagrobku Pharrell'a) Fretka: Pora się brać do roboty. (Fretka z całej siły zsuwa ciężką kamienną płytę na bok. Bierze łopatę i zaczyna kopać. Kilkanaście metrów dalej idzie dwóch pijaków) Pijak 1: Ej, spójrz, co ona robi? Pijak 2: Chyba grób łodkopuje. Pijak 1: Myślisz o tym samym, co ja? (Tymczasem Fretka dokopuje się do trumny) Fretka: No, czas się przekonać, kto miał rację. (Dwóch pijaków po cichu skrada się w stronę Fretki. Fretka schyla się i otwiera trumnę. Wewnątrz jest idealnie czysta, a na środku leży koperta) Fretka: Zaraz, co? (Fretka podnosi kopertę i ją otwiera. W środku jest list) Fretka: "Danville, 17 grudnia 2000r. Droga Brendo!". (Pijak 1 po cichu bierze łopatę, natomiast pijak 2 cicho chichocze) Fretka: "Jeśli ten list czytasz, to wiedz, że przeżyłem. Nic mi nie jest. Nie wiem, co planujesz zrobić z naszymi dziećmi. Ale wiedz, że gdy ich znajdę, to ich zabi..."... (Pijak 1 uderza łopatą w głowę Fretki. Dziewczyna mdleje i upada na ziemię. Pijak 2 wturla dziewczynę do trumny. Pijacy zamykają trumnę i zasypują grób ziemią, a po chwili przesuwają kamienną płytę na swoje miejsce. Uciekają, śmiejąc się. Koniec sceny) Fretka: Mam ten list w kieszeni! (Fretka sięga do kieszeni, po czym wyciąga list i czyta go. Zaciekawieni towarzysze patrzą na nią) Fretka: "Danville, 17 grudnia 2000r. Droga Brendo! Jeśli ten list czytasz, to wiedz, że przeżyłem. Nic mi nie jest. Nie wiem, co planujesz zrobić z naszymi dziećmi. Ale wiedz, że gdy ich znajdę, to ich zabiorę i nie pozwolę ci ich skrzywdzić. Fineasz, Ferb, jeśli to wy - powinniście wiedzieć, co zrobić. Pharrel". Fineasz: Co powinniśmy zrobić? Ferb: Nie mam pojęcia. (Fretka podaje chłopakom list. Fineasz i Ferb uważnie go analizują) Fineasz: Nie mamy bladego pojęcia, co zrobić. Ferb: Chyba mam pomysł... Jak myślisz, co z tym grobem możemy zrobić my, czego nie zrobią Brenda i Jasmine? Fineasz: Nie wiem. (Ferb podchodzi do sąsiedniego grobu i zabiera z niego znicz. Kładzie go na grobie Pharrell'a. Po chwili ziemia pomiędzy dwoma grobami zapada się, tworząc schody prowadzące do tajemniczego tunelu) Fineasz: Wow, to było genialne! Ferb: Tak. Idziesz? Fineasz: Jasne. Izabela: My zostaniemy. (Fineasz i Ferb schodzą po schodach. Trafiają do ciemnego tunelu. Ferb wyciąga telefon i włącza latarkę. Korytarz jest niedługi, a jego ściany, podłogę i sufit stanowi ziemia. Na końcu korytarza chłopcy zauważają podest, na którym stoi koperta. Chłopcy powoli do niej podchodzą) Ferb: Otwierasz? (Fineasz nieśmiało sięga po kopertę, po czym ją otwiera i wyjmuje włożoną tam kartkę) (Napisy końcowe) Fineasz, Ferb, zostawiam ten list, żebyście żyli w świadomości, co was może kiedyś spotkać. Jeśli sądzicie, że jesteście moimi i Brendy jedynymi dziećmi, to jesteście w błędzie. Macie jeszcze jednego brata, który nosi imię Marcus. Nikt wam zapewne o nim nie wspomniał - a to dlatego, że wszczepienie w niego bioniki obyło się bez żadnych komplikacji. Kiedy wy trafiliście pod dach Flynn-Fletcher'ów, Marcusem zajęła się inna rodzina. Ale wiem jedno - jeżeli Brenda siedzi w więzieniu, Marcus ją wkrótce uwolni. W jego bionicznym chipie znajduje się tzw. program "przywiązania rodzicielskiego". Polega on na tym, że kiedyś Marcus poczuje więź, jaka łączy rodzica z dzieckiem, i odnajdzie Brendę i mnie (o ile będę żył). A wiem, że ona chce wam zrobić krzywdę. Jeśli będzie na wolności, będzie pragnęła was znaleźć. To wariatka, dla której liczy się tylko władza i sława. I na drodze do jej marzeń stoicie wy - dlatego jeśli nie staniecie po jest stronie, będzie chciała was zabić. Nie wiem, kiedy Marcus uwolni Brendę. Na wszelki wypadek stwórzcie bioniczne czipy i wszczepcie je swoim dzieciom. Losy całego świata zależą tylko od Was. Pharrell KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *W sumie w odcinku pojawia się 30 retrospekcji - każda z innego odcinka; *Jest to ostatni odcinek Seboliii pisany dramatem